This invention relates to a container closure and more particularly to a novel method for producing a container closure for containers for liquids and solids, such as food and beverages.
Heretofore a large percentage of food and beverage containers have been formed of metal can bodies which have one or both ends thereof closed by a metal can end double seamed to a flange of the container for forming a hermetically sealed container. Such containers, while generally satisfactory, do have various shortcomings. For example, some metal containers are formed of thin metal which can be easily dented, which at times detracts from their marketability. Further, such containers must be protected with various coatings and/or sealants which need to be carefully selected to be compatible with the contents, thus adding to the costs and difficulties of manufacturing as well as creating a need for a large variety of processes and inventory. In addition, metal containers are plagued with sharp metal edges after being opened.